


Lincpool (possible) Origins

by butoman



Category: Marvel, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butoman/pseuds/butoman
Summary: An non-derivative but analog take on the Deadpool character, based on Patanu's AU in which the Louds are MARVEL© Characters





	Lincpool (possible) Origins

Lucy hesitantly got closer to Lisa who had her face buried in the cusp of her hands.

"Lisa, I would like to have a moment alone with Lincoln"

"Y-yesh... o-of coursesh, It'sh time for all of ush to do ssho," Lisa responded in a sullen manner before departing. 

Once alone in the room Lucy got ready, she knew this was the moment of truth as only she could undergo the herculean mission of saving her brother. The young girl got closer to Linc's bed and saw with a heavy heart how his mangle form twitched in pain, one that he couldn't even escape in his sedated state, his trembling eye lids barely opening at the touch of her hand upon his own.

"Oh my beloved brother, I promised Lisa that I would move aside so she could do all in her realm of domain to save you. Now the final hour looms ever so close and your carne tremula lays as prove of her failure."

"...mmm..nngght... lu-luce?"

"Save your strength dear brother of mine, the task at hand will be a taxing one."

She could see how his inner world's light slowly dimmed and the F-Sharp ring of his soul's bell chimed lower every time.

With the sound of beating wings, Lincoln opened his eyes.  
With the sound of the gait of hooves, Lucy tensed.

"Seems the Grim One has arrived," Lucy said uncovering her gray eyes to clearly meet her brother's blues, "fret not for you will remain with me, even if I have to carve your true name in the tree of life myself" and with those words she turned around to face the intruding party.

In her hand Lucy clutched her sigil of power, "The eye of Gabo, Eye of all sights" and in doing so the room was no more, replaced with a world of shadow and eyes infinite.

I AM LUCINDA DAWN LOUD!  
FIRST OF MY NAME!  
SORCERER SUPREME!  
MAGE IMPERATOR!  
ARCHCHANCELLOR WIZARD!  
ALL EIGHT'S MASTER!  
AND THE LAST! FIRST MAGUS!

Lucy's all eyes saw the towering figure of skeletal visage, dressed in black robes held together by a brooch branded with the Omega symbol. Sword fastened in a black belt around his waist, Scythe in one hand and a hourglass in the other, he raised the timer and pointed a finger to laying boy.

At hearing Lucy's yelling, Lincoln tried to focus his sight and concentrate at what was transpiring, "why is the room so dark?" Lincoln thought, searching for the source of the commotion. "Who's there? are we having visitors?" he pondered in his pain overridden brain.

He saw Lucy talking with a young lady he didn't knew, an attractive, pale young goth woman dressed in casual clothes with long black hair, "Is that a friend of Lucy?" he wondered while suddenly able to get the finer details of this unexpected visitor, black top and jeans, wearing a silver ankh around her neck, and a marking like tattoo around her right eye.

"Woah... she l-looks so cool" he weakly mumbled, as in unison the woman tilted her head with a smile and waved at him.

"Be on your way oh Grim One, for this is not the time for you to collect" Lucy announced vehemently.

The bony facade of the intruder looked the at the hourglass, the blueish glow of his sockets dimmed in an almost quizzical manner and said,

"LINCOLN. IT IS TIME."

In his daze Lincoln couldn't make out what his sister was saying so he focused his attention on the visitor, "what's going on?" Lincoln weakly asked to the world in general. While looking at her phone the visitor looked up and said, "your fashionable lil' sis insist that I'm early for our appointment but I checked and it seems that I´m right on the dot, sooo... look lively! heehee!." 

"Appointment? where are we going?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh chucks, you have been such a trooper so far, so I guess anywhere you want!" the visitor said with a wink and a grin.

Lucy felt her brother stir behind her and grimaced, "This is my realm of power and I will Do Anything and Everything to secure his place among us," she sternly declared.

"LET US. GO."

The intruder said and took a step forward.

"Hey!" bellowed Lucy and in that instant ignited in the Light Fantastic, she Saw the eight times folded dungeon dimensions and opened the labyrinthine domain on the intruder. It poured the myriad of form seeking abominations that cling to the border of existence hungering for "meaning" and "sense". They trampled and leaped in mass at the intruder, seeking to devour the absolute certainty that he represents.

And in doing so they ceased to "be".

The intruder look down surrounded by the "nothing" that remained and took another step forward.

"Stop!" shouted Lucy, bolts of light pouring from her being while she Looked at the Immaterium, she reached for an entrance into the ruinous power's warped kingdom and let the raw emotion of all souls to cascade into the intruder. The infinite force of pure sentiment flowed thought him like a warm breeze.

Two dim blueish lights glowed, almost longingly, then intruder stepped forward once more.

"Please" Lucy cried out, facing her palms an unnatural set of eyes meeting the hair covered ones. She clutch them with her fingers and black muck started dripping from them.

And so she Visualized the Impossible Geometry, forbidden angles revealing themselves to her as the shapes and forms extended into other dimensions. Black veins started protruding through her cuttlefish bone's white skin and all her head orifices began leaking black ooze. As her perception traversed into the amorphous blight of nethermost confusion which blasphemes and bubbles at the center of all infinity, every eye in the entirety of her realm where flooded in black tears.

Lucy Sought a glimpse into the dreams of the Blind Idiot superlative existence which remained torpid in this place beyond time and space, upon reaching it she assaulted the intruder with this vision of solid entropy and madness, avoiding as strongly as she could to plant such image in her mind and soul.

The intruder stood firm, two blueish lights flared axiomatic inevitability for an instant and the sight was unmade. Then he carried onward through a plethora of wards and seals until reaching Lucy's side.

Shakily, She griped her wrist with her right hand, left ring finger morphing into a red talon like thorn which then placed at the center of her chest just above the heart and said "I am sorry elder brother. May the kinship harmony of our bells chimes again in the Music of the first beginning ...I love you."

Lucy closed her eyes, but was suddenly benumbed in her intent when she felt an skeletal hand being placed upon her shoulder.

Lincoln saw the visitor walking towards him and heard his sister said barely above a whisper "Hey... stop... p-please...," after a couple of steps Lincoln glanced at Lucy balling her fists and said "It's something wrong Luce?".

The Visitor flinched for an instant in her stroll and said with a soft smile "She is just bit upset about you leaving for our date, but she's gonna be alright in due time, don't worry." "So you ready to go champ?"

"But its not too late to go out? is quite dark" Lincoln pointed out.

"It seems quite bright to me," said the visitor sporting a smug expression while pointing with her thumb at the doorway. And true enough, the radiance that leaked through the door frame was almost blinding.

"Well I guess those blinds most be blackouts" Lincoln concluded with a finger on his chin. "But I dont know if I'm in any condition to go out, I'm...?" he paused in genuine puzzlement, "...was feeling quite terrible until just now".

"Sooo... how do you feel right now? are you down for partying?" The visitor asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah! I feel amazing, wait what party? the boy asked in bewildered surprise.

"The one outside, cant you hear it? is right out there." She stated with a palm on her ear and another on her hip for emphasis. 

And certainly he could hear people singing and instruments such as flutes, drums, trumpets and many others he didn't even recognize being played. But above all else he could hear the laughter.

"Wow, they are having the time of their lives!" Lincoln proclaimed, "...yeah... youcouldsaythat." The Visitor uttered with an awkward toothy grin and shifty eyes. He got out of the bed hesitantly and a bit unsteady in his stance, just a couple of steps behind Lucy, which didn't move from where she stood. 

"Once you shake your legs you will be right as rain and happy as a clamp on high tide." The visitor affirmed while closing the distance between them.

"...*sob*" "...*sob*,*sob*" Lincoln heard Lucy's gentle wept. "I'm sorry big brother," he could only listen while seeing the back of her head which only increased his disquiet. "Are you alright Luce?" The young man said in a worried tone, his sister only answer was "I love you" at that moment the visitor stopped right at Lucy's side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"ALL. IS. WELL. CHILD." Heard Lucy.  
"All is well child." Heard Lincoln

"Are you sure she´s going to be alright?" The distressed young man asked looking the visitor in the eye, "In a while she will be, I promise," she responded with soft eyes and an honest smile.

This reassured Lincoln who began walking to the visitor, who in turn started her stroll to the exit. "Can't Lucy join us?" he quietly asked, "she'll join us later and y'all will have a jolly good time together," she responded with dreamy eyes and a soft chuckle. Now take my hand and we will be on our way.

Lincoln looked at the visitor and saw the girl everyone would love to meet, perky, fun loving and sensible. She felt so familiar as if he has known her his whole life. He reached for the extended hand but stopped just near her finger tips.

"Good bye Lucy," the young man said while turning his head to peek at Lucy's face. And then he saw her.

His little sister's teary face with an expression of utmost sadness, single tears rolling off her checks. He retracted his hand and walked up to Lucy, hugged her and said "That party sounds awesome but I think I will stay with my sister if that's alright with you." The Visitor smile dropped and her eyes turned sad.

Lincoln opened his eyes, all was pain, he found himself laying on the floor his head and part of his back resting on his sister's lap, his blurry and unfocused vision rested for a moment on her face now a mask of pure misery, a torrent of crystalline tears shedding from her eyes cleaning away the black soot on her cheeks. Through the buzzing in his ears he could heard her bawling "Linc! ...stay with us please! ...Please stay with me!".

The effort of enduring reddened his foggy vision, forcing one ragged breathing after another, spitting through gritted teeth each time. Visceral agony and raw pain was all he could feel.

Lincoln then saw the visitor kneeling in front of him watching his face as much as his sister was, her soft expression only reveled a small frown and a pair of sorrowful eyes, "please... just let it go," she said extending her hand.

He locked eyes with her, his concentration held by pure will, with a heart full of determination his gaze held firm, the visitor patiently looked at the boy. In the solitude of their shared stare they waited an instant that lasted a hundred years.

Then Lincoln briefly looked at her hand, one that promised complete appeasement. In the visitors face a tender smile was drawn, but then his view turned to his sister who in desperate grief was embracing him, her pale cheek now blemished by swollen veins and black gunk, rested on his scalp soaked in tears. He closed his eyes just to reopen them with redoubled will to glare at the kneeling figure in front of him.

The visitor's eyes went from the boy to the young girl and then she Saw. She saw the young boy through the eyes of the young girl, she saw a guardian, a mentor, a caretaker, a life long best friend and even a childhood crush. She saw a true brother, the best big brother one could ever ask for.

In that short moment she could fell what Lucy felt for Lincoln, and so the visitor gave him The Choice.

"I see trouble on your way, I see a lot of spilled blood and sadness if so you choose to stay." "Can you carry on knowing that kid?"

"I can live with that." The Kid responded with a clenched jaw smirk.

"Remember what you got isn't eternal, let's just say that our date is indefinitely postponed," The visitor said with finger guns and a wink.

"LITTLE SISTER. DON'T SHE'D NO TEARS."

Said the Intruder to Lucy, which in turn rose to attention from her grief induced daze, he rose the hourglass that was now almost empty on the top side, she saw this and tighten her hug on her brother. The intruder then turned the hourglass on its side.

"I. SHALL. NEVER. BE. DENIED. BUT. I CAN BE POSTPONED."

And then Sister and Brother where alone in the room once again. Lucy felt Lincoln's weak but steady breath and smiled, she hugged him and cried sweetly.

 

End.


End file.
